User talk:ParadijsEiland
Welcome Hi, welcome to Paradise island hd Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:HourIncome.gif page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) HourIncome.gif Hee ParadijsEiland, Ik zag dat je een Excel-chart had gemaakt van de Income tabel. Mooi werk :) Ik wilde alleen wel even vragen waar je de gegevens vandaan hebt, aangezien een groot deel van de tabel hier nog leeg is? Heb je die toevallig ergens al paraat? Dat zou een leuke aanvulling kunnen zijn voor deze site. Of zijn de inkomsten geschat of berekend voor de missende waarden? Groeten, CMONYALL 17:35, June 6, 2011 (UTC) De missende waarden heb ik berekend: elke upgrade +15%. Een eventuele kleine afwijking ten opzichte van de werkelijke waarde is toch niet zichtbaar in de grafiek. ParadijsEiland 21:03, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok, prima ;) CMONYALL 23:08, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Ik heb weer wat gegevens aangevuld op de income, xp, upgrade en repair pagina's. Doe er je voordeel mee. De rest volgt zo spoedig mogelijk. Groeten, IngeW - - - - Ha PE, Ik wil je nogmaals complimenteren met het werk dat je verricht aan de tabel en grafieken die je keurig bijhoudt! En aan de discussies daaromtrent te zien, zijn er meer mensen die jouw grafieken een nuttige toevoeging vinden. Ga zo door zou ik zeggen :) CMONYALL 22:34, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Ik zie dat het jou nu zelf ook gelukt is je grafiek op ware grootte op de pagina te zetten ;) CMONYALL 22:38, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Nieuwe indeling profit pagina Hee PE, goed dat je er even over wil overleggen. Die profit pagina is inderdaad niet echt meer duidelijk leesbaar in de huidige vorm. Nu we zo'n beetje alle waarden hebben met de juiste formules, lijkt het me een goed moment om er weer even orde in te scheppen. De indeling die je voorstelde lijkt me wel een goede overzichtelijke opbouw van de pagina. Je zou dat ook kunnen combineren met de grafieken die er nu al staan, zodat je dan per onderdeel een tabel en een grafiek hebt. Wie het stukje over de Totems en Oracles geschreven heeft weet ik niet. Ik heb die pagina over het algemeen overgelaten aan jou, Sir Awesome en Ezcry, omdat jullie daar het fanatiekst mee waren. Ik laat het dus ook deze keer aan jou over om die pagina even helemaal te pimpen ;) Overmorgen ga ik op vakantie, dus mocht je er dan nog niet mee zijn begonnen dan zie ik daarna (of misschien op vakantie als ik het internet niet kan missen) wel wat voor moois je ervan gemaakt hebt! Btw, je kunt via de visual editor hele tabellen kopieren, en via de source editor ook door de hele tabelcode te copy/pasten. Voeg je dan trouwens ook de limited edition gebouwen aan de tabel toe? CMONYALL 16:48, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Limited edition weet ik nog niet, begin met de 'normale'. De anderen kunnen we altijd nog toevoegen. Fijne vakantie alvast! ParadijsEiland 17:03, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Pagina ziet er al een heel stuk beter uit! Iets logischere indeling zo idd. Zitten wel wat kleine foutjes in je Engels ja, maar ach niemand is perfect ;) Mocht je nog zin hebben iets te veranderen ofzo, dan kun je altijd nog de limited edition toevoegen of de nieuwe profitablities doorvoeren op de pagina's van de gebouwen. Dankje en jij ook veel plezier de komende tijd! CMONYALL 18:57, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Is het mogelijk dat de Limited Edition Building gesorteerd worden op datum van wanneer ze beschikbaar kwamen. Mensen die nu beginnen krijgen ze volgens mij in dezelfde volgorde aangeboden.... Ik heb tenminste nu eerst de TV-Toren gekregen en nu de Pirate Ship... Dus verwacht ik binnenkort volgens mij de Nano Generator.... ParadiseLover 14:06, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Op de pagina Constructing & Upgrading: Costs and Time staan ze op volgorde. Hopelijk heb je daar wat aan. ParadijsEiland 16:30, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Geweldig, dit zocht ik net! Vinyl Club dus nog eerst en dan de Nano Generator :-) ParadiseLover 16:46, July 29, 2011 (UTC)